1. Field of the Invention
The genus Sitophilus includes three of the economically important pests of stored grain in the United States. In the adult stage, the grain weevils are responsible for feeding damage to a wide variety of cereal crops. The weevil larvae damage the grain by hollowing the inside of the kernels. The rice weevil, Sitophilus oryzae (L.), is an important grain pest in the American Midwest and South. The maize weevil, S. zeamais Motsch., has a similar distribution and is a strong flier. It is found extensively in the grain growing areas of the South and Southeast. The granary weevil, S. granarius (L)., does not have flight wings and is tolerant of cold temperatures. It is found mainly in the northern grain-growing regions of the U.S.
The continued search for alternatives to the widespread use of insecticides has led to the investigation of pheromones as potential agents for integrated pest management. A number of economically important insects are currently monitored, partially controlled, or completely suppressed by use of their own species-specific pheromones. The previous unavailability of Sitophilus pheromones has precluded application of this technology for the control of grain weevils.